Surprise!
by ChocoVanilla-Bunny
Summary: Dawn. Leaf, May, and Misty are all excited about their date with their boyfriends for Valentine's Day. What they didn't know was that nothing goes as planned. Will the perfect night still occur?


Dawn looked out of her window._ 'He should be here by now_' she thought. She glanced at the clock and scowled. How could he have forgotten on a day like this! Dawn was furious. She had gotten ready for her date with Paul an hour early to look her best. She was wearing a light pink strapless dress with a twisted bodice and layered skirt. She had paired the dress with a wide sparky silver belt. She had curled her hair into soft waves down her back and put on her makeup flawlessly. She was already to go...but Paul was not here! Dawn sighed in frustration. This was the worst Valentine's Day ever!

* * *

Leaf was pacing back and forth in her room. Gary was late. Thought that was not a shocker to her. She was wearing a sleeveless sea-green dress with a sequined blue belt. It matched her eyes perfectly. Leaf had been anticipating this day for weeks! Valentine's Day was a day for love, not being forgotten! She was so mad at Gary right now. Leaf stormed out of her house and hailed a taxi to Dawn's house.

* * *

May glared at the clock. Drew. Was. Late. He was supposed to pick her up and hour ago! May was wearing a simple red bubble skirt dress. It reached up to her knees and she paired it with a thin, white belt with a bow in the front._ 'He was so going to pay for forgetting about me'_ thought May. She got her keys and texted Dawn that she was coming over.

* * *

Misty was panicking. Ash was late for their date. He was never late. _'What if something happened to him'_ thought Misty. Ash was a strong boy, he could handle himself. This seemed to calm Misty down. She was all dressed up in a dark blue one shoulder dress. She had put on a wide black belt._ 'Screw this!_' Misty thought. She went out her door and to Dawn's house.

* * *

It seems that all of the girls' dates were late. Little did they know...

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

The guys were all together at Drew's house. They were all planning a big surprise for their girlfriends. They were probably mad that they didn't show up, but it would be worth it. The guys plan was to take their girlfriends to the same restaurant to celebrate Valentine's Day. They had even rented a limo and everything. It was going to be perfect. They couldn't wait to see the look on the girls faces when they see what they were getting into tonight!

* * *

_At Dawn's house..._

"I can't believe all of our boyfriends forgot about us. And on this special day, no less!," rampaged Leaf. She was way pissed at Gary.  
Misty looked worried and May just looked like she wanted to kill something. Dawn was sitting on her bed, staring at her phone, willing it to have a text from Paul.

_PING!_

Dawn jumped when her phone literally went off with a text from Paul. She opened it.

**Where are you guys? (A/N: Bold** **is Paul's texts :3)**

We are all at my house. Where the hell are you guys?! :(

**We're coming over right now. Get ready.**

Like they haven't been ready for hours. Dawn rolled her eyes. This better be good. The girls all headed out onto Dawn's front porch. Suddenly, a long, white limo came into view. Their eyes went wide. The limo stopped in front of Dawn's house. The boys all climbed out and went to their respective girlfriends. In their hands, they carried a bouquet of roses. They bowed and handed the girls the roses. They each had a shocked look on their faces.

"You should see your face right now, Leafy," snickered Gary.

"Shut up!," shouted Leaf. She smacked Gary in the shoulder.

"Misty...," said Ash meekly. "Are you mad at me?"

Misty shook her head, still too shocked to speak.

Drew smirked at May and she glared back at him.

Paul looked at Dawn. She was smiling at him, her eyes full of wonder. This made him smirk and she stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"So...shall we be going then?," asked Drew, breaking the silence.

The guys led their girlfriends by the hand and led them to their ride. Dawn and Paul sat next to Drew and May. Opposite of them sat Misty and Ash and Gary and Leaf. Drew gave the signal for the chauffeur to start driving.  
A few minute drive later, the couples were standing outside of the fanciest restaurant in town, Lumière des étoiles. The guys led the girls by the hand to their table. They had made a reservation to seat 8 people at a table.

Once, everyone was settled, the waiter came over to take their orders.

The food came and everyone was joking around and having a great time. Dawn smiled at her friends, enjoying themselves. Paul squeezed her hands and leaned in to peck her cheeks. Dawn blushed. Her friends were staring at her and the guys were whistling at them. Dawn flushed redder.

_'This is the perfect way to end the perfect night'_ thought Dawn.

Everyone was having a great time and the mood was great.

**Happy Valentine's Day! ;3**

* * *

I know that I am late! . But hoped you enjoyed this anyways. :D


End file.
